


Domestic Bliss...

by 0rphanxBlack



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rphanxBlack/pseuds/0rphanxBlack
Summary: Geralt and the woman he loves go grocery shopping.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Domestic Bliss...

"Babe, come on. Your hair looks fine." Geralt said to his girlfriend.

They were in Kaedwen , where they had settled after so many adventures together. They had their identities as Sorceress and Witcher respectively, but mostly worked as assassins in the fall. No one wanted to hear about monsters being slayed on the run up to the holidays. Still, no harm in the odd kill once in a while.

"You sure?" Asked Yennefer, who was sat looking at herself in the mirror. She'd had her hair cut shorter, and wasn't too sure about it.

"You look beautiful " Geralt smiled, and kissed her. "Now come on, we need to go and buy some groceries."

She nodded, at ease. "Right then, let's be going."

The pair gathered their stuff-keys, bags, wallets, and made their way outside.

Their house was a decent size, they had the latest model of Range Rover on their driveway- and Geralt had some other cars at the back. However, it was a pleasantly warm day so they chose to walk together, hand in hand.

Unseen by passers by, as they walked together down a path with a grove of trees with golden leaves at either side, Yennefer magicked a cup of hot cocoa each for them.

"The perks of having a Sorceress for a girlfriend." Chuckled Geralt, sipping his drink.

Yennefer laughed, and kissed him. "How's Jaskier?"

"He's good, the annoying sod is." The Witcher replied with a smile. "He's got a gig around Christmas time at the Michealmas Hall in Riviea, we should go."

"Sounds good." She nodded. "I'll see if there's tickets available later." 

Soon afterwards, they arrived at the store, and made their way inside.

They stocked up on soup, bread, cheese, and lots of protein powder for Geralt, who stuck to an intense workout routine every single day. Well, apart from Sundays. Those were made for spending hours and hours in bed with Yennefer. And a roast dinner at the end of them, of course.

"Love of my life?" Asked Geralt, and wrapped his arms around Yennefer's waist from behind, making her chuckle.

"Yes?" She asked, laughing as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Do we need any more ketchup?" He asked.

"No, we do need some more cheese sauce though." Yennefer responded, and paused, thinking about how domestic their relationship was. How blessed, if that was the right word, it was to be so.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, Geralt… I love you."

"I love you too, Yennefer." He smiled.

They bought the rest of their stuff, and bought it.

Yennefer magicked them home, and then they were at their front door. 

They put their shopping away, and as Geralt was making them some coffee, Yennefer's phone chimed. 

She checked it, and she'd had a text. As she read it, a smile of sheer joy bloomed across her face."Babe!"

"What?" He asked.

"Yosamov says that he has a slot for me- for us, to begin fertility treatment at his clinic… Next week!" She said happily. "One of his clients has cancelled." She explained.

"That's amazing!" Exclaimed Geralt. "We're going to have our own little baby, hopefully."

"That we are." Beamed Yennefer, kissing him. "That we are."

He embraced her, and held her close. Maybe it was time to take assassinating/witching/sorcering down a notch, if they were going to be parents.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Witcher and I'd really like some feedback, tyia!
> 
> Laura x


End file.
